


Hush

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: For the prompt: Tony is super busy with work and maybe some conferences, so he tells Bucky and Steve to just use him in his sleep until things start getting less crazy. Steve and Bucky enjoy this a lot more than they thought they would. They might be developing a kink.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 673
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stuckony Winter Wonderland Event on the Discord Stuckony server. This was NSFW Prompt #1
> 
> Many thanks to Bill_Longbow & betheflame who brainstormed this fic with me, and additionally betheflame beta'd!

Tony blew out a long, tired breath as he leaned against the back of the elevator. His last caffeine intake had been too long ago, and all Tony could feel now was the weighted press of the long conference calls and meetings that had filled the last three days. 

He’d made progress, though. At least he hoped he did. They might finally have drilled into the brain of the manager of the Vancouver plant that yes, their product was off. Yes, there had been a misprint on the schematic designs. No, it wasn’t that particular misprint that was the problem. There was a _second_ problem. 

Now, hopefully, there would be zero problems, but that might be too much to hope for. 

The elevator doors opened, and Tony gathered the rest of his energy and lumbered out. He’d eaten with the rest of the production team before they’d pushed through one last final conference call to the idiot he paid too much to run the Houston plant, and so he bypassed the kitchen and headed for the bedroom where he hoped to find Steve and Bucky. 

He didn’t have to go that far. Steve and Bucky lounged on the couch watching what appeared to be some cartoon where the guy had a tall forehead and a big mouth. 

“Hey! Done for the day?” Steve greeted, perking up at the sight of Tony. 

“For the week,” Tony replied with much relief. “I’m free!” Tony would do a celebratory dance, but he didn’t have the energy. 

“Finally,” Bucky said with a sigh. Tony knew how he felt. “Come here, doll.” Bucky beckoned Tony closer. 

Tony shuffled to the couch, the happiest he’d been in three days as he fell into Bucky’s open arms. Bucky rearranged Tony until he was sitting in between Bucky and Steve, pressed in by parallel lines of warmth. 

Steve threw a blanket over their legs, and Tony snuggled into the space. 

“This is nice,” Tony said, sighing in contentment. 

“Nicer if you weren’t overdressed,” Bucky teased.

Steve hummed in agreement. “I think this is a casual-only couch. This will have to go,” he said as he tugged lightly at Tony’s tie. 

“You want it gone you’ll have to do it yourself. I’m too comfortable right here.” 

“I can do that,” Steve agreed. His fingers were quick but gentle as they undid Tony’s tie. He kissed the corner of Tony’s lips as he pulled the tie out of Tony’s collar. Steve tossed it over the couch, and Tony huffed. 

“You’re picking that up later.”

“Later,” Steve agreed as he started undoing the buttons on Tony’s shirt. 

Bucky curled closer, running his hand up Tony’s thigh. 

“I don’t think dress pants are allowed on the casual-couch,” Bucky mused. “Those will have to go, too.”

“Make ‘em gone, Buck,” Steve agreed.

Tony licked his lips. He’d missed his boyfriends these past few days while Stark Industries kept him busy. He was usually better at managing his time - or, well, better at skipping meetings that he really didn’t _have_ to be at - but these had been critical. As Steve and Bucky slowly peeled him out of his clothes, teasing the skin they revealed with light kisses or brushes of fingers, Tony tried to remember when the last time that he had sex with Steve and Bucky was. 

Too long ago, was the answer. He was overdue. 

Tony guided Steve’s mouth back to his own, sighing against Steve’s lips. It had been way too long since he’d done this. Quick kisses before Tony fell into bed or rushed out the door for the next day didn’t count. Not like this, where Steve leaned in and kissed Tony deep and slow, letting Tony fall into the kiss and not worry about climbing back out as Steve licked into him. 

Tony closed his eyes and relaxed. There was a moment where Steve disappeared, and Tony whined, but it was too much effort to open his eyes to glare or even speak to complain. Besides, then Bucky was there, gently pulling at Tony’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Tony fell back into warm kisses and heated touches. 

His body went where it was directed to go, however Steve and Bucky needed him to move to remove his clothes. Tony barely kissed back at this point, letting Bucky take whatever Bucky wanted from him as Tony hummed in encouragement. 

“Missed you,” Tony murmured against Bucky’s lips.

That was all that Tony had the energy to say. He felt heavy, as if it would take super strength to even lift a finger, but in a good way. He was exactly where he wanted to be. 

Tony heard Steve say, “Missed you too, sweetheart.”

And then Tony was dragged down into sleep. 

The blare of the Avengers alarm had Tony waking up with a jolt. He was in bed, naked, heart racing. He only remembered one of those things happening last night. 

“Did I fucking fall asleep when we were going to have sex?” Tony asked, astonished at himself as he leapt out of bed and raced to the dresser.

“Yeah, sort of a hit to the confidence there,” Bucky said as he practically jumped into his underwear. “But you were tired.” 

Tony grumbled as he struggled into his flight suit. 

Steve was already half-way dressed into the Captain America uniform, boots tied and shield on his arm. He was looking at a hologram about the call, and all Tony could see was a flashing red color.

Steve growled. “Earthquake that came from a suspected Hydra facility in Chile. JARVIS, have everyone on the Quinjet in five. We’ll brief on the way,” Steve ordered. “Come on you two, hurry it up,” he said as he strode out of the room. 

“Get some coffee started on your way, yeah?” Tony called out after him as he zipped himself up. 

“Good luck with that.” Bucky chuckled as he suited up. “I think Bruce remembered to stash a Keurig on the jet, though.”

Tony huffed and resigned himself to inferior coffee.

On one hand, the earthquake had managed to take care of most of the Avengers’ job for them. Those who had been the direct cause of the earthquake had died with their mistake, and the Hydra members who had survived were too shaken to put up much of a fight. Tony copied the data from whatever they could find so he could figure out what the hell even happened, and then joined the rest of the team for cleanup. 

It was a lot of heavy lifting, searching through rubble for survivors, bodies, or tech. Tony had called in Stark Relief to help the people in the surrounding area, but for the Hydra facility it was best to have the Avengers take care of that themselves. It made for a long day, even with the suit to compensate. 

Exhausted and filthy but task completed, the Avengers piled back into the Quinjet. Tony was opening the armor to step out when JARVIS interrupted.

“Sir, you’re getting a call from Ms. Potts.”

Tony sighed. “Put her through.”

There were new problems cropping up in their facility in Mexico. It wasn’t really Research and Development related, but if Tony was in the area - 

“Yeah, Pep. I can handle it.”

The Avengers dropped Tony off in Mexico, and Tony waved them on to continue back home. He didn’t know how long this would take him to fix, and there’s only so long even the Avengers can sip margaritas on the beach before someone - Clint - grew too bored and started sniffing out trouble. 

Two days later and much more frustrated with the management - if they’d only let Tony talk to the _employees_ the problem would’ve been fixed in a matter of hours - Tony stepped out of the armor and back into the Tower. 

It was late, and Tony had just enough energy to shower before he crawled into bed next to Steve and Bucky. 

“Hey there, you,” Steve mumbled into his pillow as he wrapped an arm around Tony. 

Tony thought he muttered a greeting back, but he dropped into sleep before Steve could finish pulling him in. 

Movement and soft whispers roused Tony from sleep. 

“Nurgh?” he muttered.

“It’s early. Go back to sleep.” A kiss was pressed to the side of his head.

“Mmm, morning sex?” Tony offered, even though his body was still too heavy to move.

There was a quiet chuckle. Bucky, Tony thought. 

“I can’t even tell if he’s awake or just dreaming out loud again.”

“Awake,” Tony mumbled into the pillow. He didn’t bother opening his eyes, though. 

More laughter, but this time from Steve. “Go back to sleep,” he insisted.

“Want you. Should have you fuck me when I’m sleeping,” Tony grumbled. “Only way it’s going to happen.”

“Sleep,” Steve repeated, his voice close. He laid another kiss on Tony’s temple. “Today is free and we can do whatever for however long we want. Later. When you wake up.”

Tony huffed, but once Steve and Bucky didn’t reply for a moment, he drifted back down into darkness. 

Tony woke up, fully, later that morning, though he didn’t feel well-rested. The bed was empty, and the clock told Tony that Steve and Bucky were probably either on a run or working out in the gym. 

Tony groaned and flopped out of bed. He dressed and dragged himself to the kitchen where he waited until his coffee was ready, then took the coffee down to the workshop. 

He had projects he had to get to, but first - 

“J, let me know when Bucky and Steve are free.”

He’d talked to them when he was in Mexico - including some wonderful phone sex - but he missed being able to touch his boyfriends. He was now _way_ overdue for some good hard super-soldier fucking, and he intended to fix that today. 

Except, he call got another call from Pepper. 

Tony wanted to say no. Tony did, actually, say no. But instead of arguing, Pepper had gone quiet and rubbed her temples.

Tony saw the deep circles under her eyes that makeup didn’t quite cover. She looked tired, just as tired as Tony felt, and Tony took a breath. Whatever he was feeling, he knew that Pepper had it worse. She could handle it, _did_ handle it, but part of that was asking Tony to do his job too. 

So he did it. He refused to put on a suit and stayed in jeans and a T-shirt, but he went down to Stark Industries to do his job - and, as it turned out, parts of many other people’s jobs because they were either overwhelmed or incompetent and Tony was definitely going to find out which applied to who and deal with them accordingly, later. 

JARVIS’ soft alarm about Bucky and Steve being free unfortunately couldn’t be a priority anymore. Tony had been elbow-deep into a proto-type that was perfectly functional last week but now refused to turn on. 

It was late into the night when Tony finally trudged back to their floor. 

Tony opened the door to their bedroom to the scene of Steve fucking Bucky. Tony whimpered at the sight and nearly stumbled. They were beautiful, with Bucky’s legs wrapped around Steve’s narrow hips and Steve’s firm ass practically bouncing as he fucked into Bucky. 

They made a gorgeous image, but Tony wanted to fucking _participate_. To participate in the fucking. He wanted to be there, touching and being touched and finally having an orgasm that wasn’t his own hand. 

“Come on,” Bucky panted, his arm out-stretched as he peered over Steve’s shoulder. “Come here, missed you, come on -” he tapered off into a groan as Steve snapped his hips. 

“Tony,” Steve panted, turning to look at him even as he kept thrusting into Bucky. Steve’s blue eyes were blown dark.

Tony shivered, loving the way his name came off Steve’s lips. 

“Christ, Tony, get over here.”

Tony hurried, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried to the bed. He tossed off his clothes and crawled over next to Bucky. 

“Finally,” Bucky breathed as he pulled Tony down for a gasping, biting kiss. “You’ve been away too long, doll.”

Tony whined in agreement, pressing along Bucky. Finally, finally, finally. Everyone was naked and he was awake. Life was good again. 

Tony took Bucky’s cock in hand, stroking Bucky in time with Steve’s thrusts as he traded kisses with both of them. Bucky moaned and threw his head back, and Tony just drank in the pretty picture that he made. Steve was pretty too, fucking Bucky with an intensity that caused sweat to glisten on his skin. Steve’s muscles flexed, standing out in rigid definition, and Tony didn’t resist biting a line down of kisses down Steve’s bicep. 

His eyelids grew heavier, but Tony forced himself to stay awake. Except Bucky had wrapped a hand around his cock, and Tony felt heavier and heavier as he slowly fucked Bucky’s fist. He watched Bucky come more and more undone through a half-lidded gaze. He was turned on, yes, but he was also so tired. He closed his eyes and relaxed onto the sheets, telling himself he was just enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s hand on him and enjoying the sound of Steve’s groans. 

“Don’t fall asleep on us,” Steve said, jostling Tony’s hip. “Come on, baby. Miss you, so much.”

“I’m awake,” Tony mumbled, whining as Bucky squeezed Tony’s cock tight. “No, please -”

Bucky’s grip relaxed, and Tony sighed as he fucked in and out. He was slower than Steve’s now increasing pace, but he couldn’t drudge up enough energy to be embarrassed. The hard fucking sounded wonderful, but he didn’t have the energy. This was good. This was great. This was all he really needed to - 

“Fuck,” Bucky bit out. “Fuck, fuck, Steve -”

Tony cracked his eyes open to see Bucky’s head thrown back, mouth open. Bucky’s hips worked as he came, come spilling across his abs and dribbling down his cock. Steve grunted, pushing Bucky’s legs open wider and forcing himself in and out, in and out, faster and faster until Steve ground in for a finish, panting. 

Bucky’s hand weakly squeezed Tony. “Second round is all you, doll.”

“Mmm, problem,” Tony murmured as his eyelids grew heavy. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but this was still good. He got to touch, he got to be touched. He could feel Steve and Bucky, could smell the scent of their sex. He got to _see_ it. This was much better than he’d gotten lately. “Not sure I’m going to last.”

Steve whined. “I know you need sleep but…”

Someone - Steve, Tony would guess - hovered over him and laid beseeching kisses on Tony’s lips. “Please, Tony? Just a bit longer.”

Tony hummed. He wanted to give Steve what he wanted. He wanted to give them both what they wanted, but he highly doubted that either of them would let him drink the five espresso shots he’d need to get through this. 

Sex with his super hot boyfriends shouldn’t be this difficult.

But Tony knew that even Steve and Bucky needed some time before they could go another round. Steve’s kisses and Bucky’s hand job weren’t doing anything to help keep him awake. They were actually doing the opposite, making Tony all warm and tingly and so ready for sleep. 

Tony slapped his own cheek, trying to wake himself up.

“Do not - do not do that,” Steve said, with a small laugh. He caught Tony’s hand and set it gently back down to the bed. “You need sleep that badly, then you should sleep. Sex can wait.”

Bucky’s hand drew back from Tony’s cock, and Tony whined in protest.

“No,” he pleaded. “Please?”

Bucky kissed Tony’s shoulder and pressed a grin against Tony’s skin. “You can’t even keep your eyes open.”

“Don’t need to,” Tony argued. “Just...keep going? I want you too. Even if I fall asleep, keep going.”

“You want us to get you off when you’re sleeping?” Steve asked, shocked.

Tony hummed in agreement. “Orgasms are nice.”

“You won’t be awake to enjoy it,” Bucky pointed out.

“Still will,” Tony promised, voice quiet. He sighed as Steve’s weight settled onto him, a pleasantly warm weight. Tony felt settled, and held, and as Bucky continued a nice, easy rhythm on Tony’s cock - 

Tony fell asleep. 

* * *

“You know, I was really looking forward to getting my hands on him while he’s awake,” Bucky murmured.

Steve shushed him, then sighed. He moved off of Tony, sliding over until he was on the far side of Bucky. He curled up behind Bucky’s back, because Bucky couldn’t yet let go of Tony. 

“Yeah, but he needs sleep. We shouldn’t disturb him,” Steve said. 

Bucky swallowed. He kept his hand loosely curled around Tony’s cock, which was still hard. 

“And an orgasm,” Bucky said quietly. “He did ask for one.”

Steve shifted, and Bucky didn’t turn to see what was on Steve’s face. If Steve was going to judge, he would have to put in words. Bucky was going to make him say it. 

“Bucky… I don’t know. That’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess...” Bucky shrugged. 

Steve’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s waist, tucking Bucky into his chest. 

“What?” Steve pressed. He drew a light, distracting pattern on Bucky’s stomach. “Just tell me.”

Bucky curled into himself, just a little. He let go of Tony’s cock to rest a hand on Tony’s stomach. 

Tony didn’t even twitch. 

“He trusts us,” Bucky whispered. “He’s unconscious, and he gave us full access to himself, for whatever we wanted. Do you even - do you know how big that is?”

Bucky did. He could barely imagine it. He didn’t think he could ever say that, just offer himself up. Yes, he loved Tony and Steve. Yes, he trusted them. But to be like - yes, I’m unconscious, do whatever you want with me? Bucky couldn’t have just tossed that out there, but Tony _did_. 

And Bucky knew that had to mean a lot to Tony as well. 

Bucky felt the long breath that Steve let out against his hair. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“I just -” Bucky wiggled. Steve wasn’t quite hard yet, but it wouldn’t be long now. “Want to make sure he gets taken care of, you know? He’s been so busy.”

And Bucky missed him. Bucky wanted to touch him, to kiss him. He wanted to talk to Tony, too, to listen to his voice and watch his expressions and drink in the brightness that as _Tony_. But Bucky would take what he could get. 

Steve’s hand rested heavily on Bucky’s stomach. “We can’t wake him up. He needs sleep more than anything.”

“I think he’d be sad if he gave us permission and we didn’t want to touch him,” Bucky added on. 

He bit his lip and waited for judgement. His heartbeat thudded loud.

Steve huffed. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay. Okay, then. What are you thinking?”

Steve was agreeing. That was Steve agreeing, right?

Bucky reached out and gently stroked Tony’s cock. It was unusual, that Tony’s body stayed so still. Usually he was squirming or moving or even talking - but Tony was silent. Sleeping, still, and Bucky - 

“I want to suck him,” Bucky admitted.

Steve kissed the back of Bucky’s shoulder. “Do it. I want to watch.”

Bucky moved slowly, not wanting to disturb the bed. He gently opened Tony’s legs and got between them.

Tony’s cock was flushed red, jutting up and calling for attention even though Tony slept on. Bucky guided Tony into his mouth and sank down, every move cautious as he watched for signs that Tony was waking up. 

“That’s it. Like a stealth blow-job,” Steve teased, but he’d scooted closer. His eyes were dark as he watched, and Bucky tried to smirk with Tony’s cock in his mouth. “Slow and steady, that’s it.”

Bucky didn’t need the direction, but he liked it. He followed Steve’s soft encouragements, keeping it slow and steady. He also was surprised how much he liked blowing Tony when currently Tony was the most unenthusiastic person Bucky had ever given head. Tony laid there, completely asleep, not able to enjoy Bucky’s tricks with his tongue as he sucked Tony down. 

This wasn’t about Bucky, though. This was about Tony and letting Tony get a wonderful orgasm from his boyfriends, one that would hopefully flood Tony’s dreams with happy thoughts. It was a gift, one that Tony trusted Bucky to give, and so even though Bucky missed Tony’s encouraging dirty talk or Tony’s hips twitching up under his hands, Bucky didn’t hold back - other than the pace. 

Steve mapped Tony’s skin, his hands skating around as if he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching. 

“He’s thin,” Steve commented as he brushed over Tony’s ribs. “We need to make him a big breakfast tomorrow.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, and Tony’s cock twitched in his mouth. 

“He’s getting flushed,” Steve observed, awe in his voice. He kissed Tony’s cheek. “Keep going. Get him off. He deserves it, doesn’t he?”

Bucky closed his eyes and swallowed Tony down. He stayed slow, steady. He didn’t want to wake Tony up. It was a challenge, though, and Bucky thought for a moment about trading back and forth with Steve, counting how many times they could get Tony off without having him wake up - and then there was a small gasp from Tony’s lips, Tony’s hips twitched up, and Tony came in Bucky’s mouth. 

Tony stayed asleep though the whole process. Bucky and Steve watched, waited, but Tony’s chest went back to a regular rhythm and his eyelids barely fluttered. 

They’d done it. 

Bucky pulled off Tony’s cock with a grin, wiping come from his face. Immediately Steve jerked him into a harsh kiss, licking into Bucky’s mouth. 

“Nice work. You did good, Buck,” Steve growled softly. 

“We did good,” Bucky returned, keeping his voice quiet. “That was - that was hot, right? Kind of like trying not to get caught, or something.”

“Get Tony off before he catches you?” Steve was smiling, though, and his eyes were still dark. “Bet you I can ride him, and he’ll stay asleep.”

“Bet you can’t,” Bucky challenged.

Steve pulled Bucky to him, back into a kiss. Steve’s erection rubbed against Bucky, and Bucky grinned into the kiss. 

“You going to fuck me with that again, or save it for Tony?” Bucky teased.

Steve bit his lip, considering. “He does need to rest. We can’t fuck him all night…”

“Guess it’s mine, then.” Bucky thumbed the head of Steve’s cock. “We can get Tony off again in the morning.”

“My turn next.”

Bucky huffed. “Fine.”

* * *

Steve held himself open and lowered himself down onto Tony’s cock. Tony was still sleeping, even as the morning light began to fall across the sheets. He and Bucky had slept in later than intended, and now Steve was afraid he was going to wake Tony up too soon. 

If Steve could get Tony to wake up to an orgasm, then he would call that a successful day, no matter if Tony had to race off again. 

It was harder than he expected, though, to keep his movements easy. Bucky had made it look easy last night, giving Tony a slow, steady blow-job. Steve’s thighs twitched and all he wanted to do was sink onto Tony and fuck himself. But no, he couldn’t do that. This wasn’t them using Tony, this was them taking care of Tony. This was them being trusted with Tony’s body, being trusted to make Tony feel good. 

Steve liked it, more than he thought he would. 

“There you go. How does that feel?” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. Bucky had slipped in behind Steve pressing against his back and helping guide his hips. 

“‘S good,” Steve said, his chest already heaving. 

It took so much control, and Steve had to be so careful. He had to pay attention to every movement, and the sensory input was overwhelming. He felt each minute drag of Tony’s cock against his rim, every extra inch of fullness that Tony gave him, the sharp pressure of Bucky’s fingers on his hips. 

Tony was quiet and still, but Steve could hear Tony’s filthy commentary in his head. Tony egged him on, praised him, thanked him. Steve wanted to moan and had to bite his lip against the urge. He was supposed to be quiet. Usually Steve didn’t have a problem with that, but now that he could barely move and all he could do was feel Tony, feel Bucky, and listen to Tony’s chatter running in his brain - Steve was finding it a challenge. 

Steve’s cock was already leaking, and Bucky took him in hand, spreading the fluid down. Steve shuttered, his face heating. He was embarrassed how turned on he already was, and he’d only just settled on Tony’s cock. 

“Yeah, you like it. Come on, give Tony a stroke, hm?” 

Steve slowly raised himself up, then sank down - too fast, too hard. Bucky caught his hips and squeezed, keeping Steve in place. 

“Sorry,” Steve gasped. He was hot, fire rushing through him. His muscles shook from the strain, even though he’d barely moved.

Tony was trusting him to do this, and to do this right, and he wasn’t - 

“Hey, hey.” Bucky guided Steve’s hips back down. “You got this. Take a breath. Tony is going to love hearing how hot you were for him. We’ll fuck him awake one day, too, right? That’d be good. He’d be all too easy to slide into, all loose and open, and then he’ll wake up to the best fucking, yeah?”

Bucky’s words should have helped Steve focus on something else other than saying still, staying quiet, except Bucky’s images were flashing through Steve’s brain and all Steve’s hips wanted to do was _fuck_. 

“Shut up.” Steve sighed and tipped his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re not helping.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s neck. “You’re too easy.”

“You’re too mouthy.”

“Then give the quiet boyfriend some love, yeah?”

Steve took a steadying breath. “Yeah, yeah.” He tried to settle, then lifted himself up and sank down again. Tony’s cock filled him, hard and thick and so good, and the slow strokes that Bucky helped guide him through amplified the burn in Steve’s gut. 

Slow and soft sex with the morning light filtering through and making it romantic - there was nowhere Steve would rather be than right here, in between Tony and Bucky. He was so happy to have found this place, his home, with the loves of his life where they loved him and also each other. The only thing that would make this perfect would be to see Tony’s warm brown eyes glinting in the light, but this was good - better than good. This was great, being able to give Tony this and having Tony trust them with this - 

“Yeah, just like that. God, Steve, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky breathed. 

Steve let out a quiet whine. He was already so close, and he’d be embarrassed except he was too busy focusing on keeping his rhythm slow, his strokes smooth. Don’t wake Tony, don’t wake Tony - 

Tony’s eyelashes fluttered. His mouth opened in a moan, and his hips canted up. 

Steve froze.

“Hurry up,” Bucky hissed. He reached around and stroked Steve’s cock. “Get him off. Let him wake up coming, he deserves that, you know he does.”

Tony did. Tony had worked so hard lately, gave too much of himself like he always did. Steve could give Tony this, could give him the perfect morning wake-up. Steve increased his pace, trying to stay smooth and quiet even as Bucky jerked him off at twice the speed that Steve could go. 

Steve bit his lip. His own orgasm was building, hot and fiery, and he didn’t know how long he could stop it. He watched Tony’s face, wanting to see Tony’s eyes and yet not wanting to wake Tony, not yet, not until Steve could get him off - 

“Oh,” Tony moaned, his hips thrusting up into Steve, his thighs twitching as he came. 

Steve let curse words fly as he fucked himself on Tony’s spurting cock, fucked himself back up into Bucky’s fist, and crashed over the edge himself. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Bucky whispered harshly in Steve’s ear, pressing up against him. “Come on, look at what you did.”

Tony’s eyes were open, but his gaze was unfocused. He was panting, his cheeks flushed, and he was the perfect picture of fucked out that Steve’s fingers itched to capture it in his sketchbook forever. 

“Morning, sweetheart.” Steve leaned down and kissed Tony. 

Tony could barely respond, and Steve smiled into the kiss. Tony wasn’t fully awake yet and still riding the high from his orgasm. That was exactly what they had wanted.

Tony made a low noise in his throat, probably meaning to form words. Steve kissed him again, and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“You want to go back to sleep?” Steve whispered. 

Bucky curled up next to Tony, his hands skating through the droplets of come that Steve had left on Tony’s stomach. 

“Hmmm, no?” Tony kept his eyes closed, but turned to Bucky. 

“You can go back to sleep,” Bucky said softly, nuzzling at Tony’s temple. “We’ll make you some breakfast, bring you coffee in bed. How’s that sound?”

“Nice,” Tony sighed. “Very nice. Not as good as the orgasm, though. That was… nice.”

Steve chuckled, slowly pulling himself off of Tony. 

Tony sighed, relaxing back into the mattress. 

“Feel good?” Steve asked. 

Tony hummed, cracking his eyes open and grinning at Steve. 

“Very good. You do nice work, Rogers.”

“I blew you last night, after you fell asleep,” Bucky offered. 

“No wonder I slept so good. I’m happy to return the favor. See you haven’t gotten a happy finish of your own yet.” 

Steve saw where Bucky’s erection pushed Tony’s hip. 

“How about your hand, doll.”

Steve laced his fingers through the back of Tony’s, then brought their joined hands over to Bucky’s cock. Together they stroked Bucky, and Tony sank back further and further, relaxed and content, as Bucky panted next to him. Steve didn’t mean to draw it out, with Tony back on the cusp of sleep again and Bucky close to coming, but also didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to stay here, in bed with his lovers, and forget the rest of the world outside. 

Steve slowed down the pace, and Bucky whined. 

“Don’t be mean,” Tony mumbled, eyes closed. 

“Hypocrite. You’re all about being a tease,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, and saw Tony grin. 

Bucky bit out soft curse words, hips flexing in a faster rhythm that Steve didn’t want to match. 

“Come on,” Bucky panted. “Tony, help me out. We took good care of you last night.”

“You did. Very good care,” Tony agreed, and his grip tightened on Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky groaned, and Steve let Tony increase the pace. They did take good care of Tony last night. 

“We’ll always take good care of you,” Steve promised. 

Tony gave him a sleepy grin, his eyes warm and flecked gold in the light. “I know,” Tony whispered. 

“Cute, but still wanting a little help here,” Bucky begged. 

Tony turned back to Bucky with a lazy grin. “Alright, snowflake. Go ahead and come for us, yeah?” 

Tony pulled Bucky close and whispered into Bucky’s ear, and Steve greedily took in the view of Bucky’s muscles twitching and jumping as he got closer and closer and closer to coming. Tony and Steve kept their joined hands on Bucky’s cock, stroking and teasing, until Bucky gave a grunt and came, shuddering. 

Forget breakfast. Steve settled in, pulling Tony and Bucky close. Steve was going to stay right here with Tony and Bucky, and he wasn’t moving for the world. 


End file.
